


Summer Fling

by depressed_mermaid_53



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Best friend Sonja, Fluff, Happy Ending, High School AU, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Nerd Even, Popular Isak, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressed_mermaid_53/pseuds/depressed_mermaid_53
Summary: Isak was the hottest, coolest boy in high school who had a million friends, everyone wanted to know him and Even was the loner nerd who only had his best friend Sonja. Even has one last summer until he moves away from his small town to go to college. He's determined for it to be the best summer ever.





	1. June

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I haven't been on AO3 in so long, I've been meaning to post this for awhile. Not sure if there's many people still around on this tag but here it is anyways <3

June:  
This summer is going to be different, Even thinks to himself as he walks out of Cedar Point high school with Sonja close behind. They've been friends their whole lives. She was the first person he came out to. They do everything together and Even loves their friend dates and movie nights, but he wants an unforgettable summer before he goes off to college in the fall. He doesn't want to go to college not having done anything worth talking about. 

“So Ev, are we going to the end of school beach bonfire?” Sonja asks with mock enthusiasm and a sarcastic eye roll. 

“Umm, actually I was thinking maybe I did want to go this year,” Even replies with a shrug. 

“What?” Sonja laughs with a disbelieving look in his direction. “Why?” She asks more seriously.

“I don't know it's our last chance to, right?” he replies nonchalantly. “Try something new? I want this summer to mean something.”

“Okay sure, but you have to help me find something to wear since I wasn't planning on going because we never go to this stuff,” Sonja insists as they head towards her house together.  
~  
When they arrive at the beach that night there's people everywhere. Music is blasting as the newly liberated students dance around the blazing fire. The sun has already set so their faces are only illuminated by the flames. 

Even knows this isn't their usual crowd, but he needs to do something different. He's tired of doing the same thing every weekend with the same people. He and Sonja don't have a ton of friends so they tend to stick to the same crowd at the same places. This is usually fine with Even, but this summer he just wants something new and exciting, something that looks a lot like a certain blonde angel who's currently dancing on top of a table. Isak. 

Isak Valtersen. The hottest guy at CP high, probably the hottest person at their high school or even the hottest person on the entire planet honestly, in Even's opinion. His laugh makes everyone around him happy and his smile is like a gift. He is sexy and fit with this easy confidence that Even only wishes for. A guy like Isak probably doesn't even know a guy like him exists. Even has zero chance and he knows it. He's admired Isak from afar for years and secretly always had a small crush on him. Isak grabs the attention of anyone and everyone no matter where he is.

He's dancing on the table above everyone with a crowd slowly forming around him as he sways to the music effortlessly. His friends are cheering him on from the floor and he's smiling right at them, but no one's attention strays from Isak as he shimmies his hips to the beat. He's the type of person who constantly has a spotlight shining down on them and everyone around him wants their fifteen minutes. How can you compete with someone who doesn't even have to try to be extraordinary? You can't and Isak knows it too. He's not cocky; Isak is nice to everyone, but no one can ignore that kind of constant attention, not even Isak himself.

He's absolutely perfect and Even is green with envy or maybe just in white hot lust. 

Even continues to watch Isak much like everyone around him. Isak keeps smiling down at his friends and laughing his beautiful laugh, when suddenly he looks over towards Even. They lock eyes and Even doesn't know what to do. He can't look away when Isak's captivating green eyes are boring into him, but this stare down is beginning to make Even sweat. He watches Isak's every move. His flick of the wrist and the way he swishes his hips. It's mesmerizing and even more so as Isak watches him back. Big green eyes boring into him as his body moves with grace. Even just stands there unable to look away.

Eventually the song changes and Even tears his eyes away and turns to leave, grabbing Sonja as he walks towards the beach exit. 

“What the hell? We've only been here for like ten minutes and you already want to leave?” She asks incredulously. 

“Yeah, you were right it's lame I don't even know why I wanted to come,” Even sighs as he starts walking towards home. 

“Even come on I got all dressed up and you're already giving up?” Sonja pouts, not moving to follow him. 

“We can go back to mine and watch Mama Mia your favorite,” Even bargains. Sonja glares at him. “Look Sonja I'm leaving you don't have to come, but I'm not staying.” 

“Ugh fine,” she huffs following him.  
~  
It's a new day and Even is ready to try something new again. He drags Sonja with him to the beach. It's the summer hangout hotspot and Even knows that includes a certain blonde boy he’s still trying desperately to figure out. 

When they get to the beach Sonja starts setting up their umbrella and towels while Even looks around. 

“Who are you looking for?” She asks when she realizes he isn't helping her set up at all. 

“Uh no one,” Even scoffs. He tries to hide his blush as he moves to help her. 

“Oh kayy,” she drags out with an amused expression. 

They sit down on the towels with drinks in hand. 

Even begins surveying the beach again, hoping Sonja isn't watching him. He looks over and sees her engrossed in a book so he figures he's safe. He looks back out on the beach and sees him. Even gasps slightly, Isak is wearing tight swim trunks and no shirt in sight. He's running across the beach laughing as his curly haired friend, Jonas, chases him. Even watches all the muscles in his thighs tighten as he runs and suddenly Even needs another drink. 

He looks away to grab another water bottle, but when he turns back Isak isn't over by the edge of the water running anymore. Confused, Even looks around for him and finally spots him walking closer. He seems to be walking right in Even's direction. He looks behind himself for maybe one of Isak's friends but he doesn't see anyone and when he looks back again Isak seems to be approaching him with a smile?

Even starts to panic as Isak gets closer. He can't pretend to be distracted though because Isak is looking right into his eyes again. 

“Hi,” Isak greets smoothly. Sonja startles from her reading looking up in shock. 

“Hi,” she responds awkwardly. 

“Uh hi,” Even adds after way too long. 

“I'm Isak,” he says reaching a hand down towards Even with a huge sunny smile or maybe more of a smirk. “What's your name cutie?” He asks, Even chokes on air. 

“Even,” he gets out once he gets his breathing under control. Then Isak is shaking his hand and he can feel electricity shoot up his entire arm. 

“Nice to meet you.”

“We've gone to school with you for years Isak,” Sonja says with an unimpressed eye roll. Even wants to punch her. 

“Well there's no time like the present to get to know someone,” Isak shrugs animatedly. 

“Isak!” Mahdi yells, motioning him back over.

He's another one of Isak's friends that he actually cares about. Even has noticed that Isak has loads of friends but there's a select group that he actually cares for and gives his full attention to. Most people get brushed off or ignored. 

“I'm actually in the middle of planning a kickback at my house tonight, but you guys should totally come,” Isak says. Even looks confusedly at Sonja and she looks back with a very similar look of confusion on her face. “Here give me your number and I'll text you the address,” Isak insists as his friends continue to try and get him to come back over. Even puts his number in Isak's phone, too shocked to challenge what he's being asked to do. “Great, okay see you later!” Isak waves and runs off back to his group. 

“What. The. Fuck?” Sonja asks shock still written all over her face.

“I have no idea?” Even answers. They both let out a confused laugh. 

Just then Even's phone pings with a notification. 

Isak: 2568 Orange County DR, Cedar Point Bay

Isak: Everyone is coming around 8, feel free to bring your friends! I'd love it if you came ;)

Even shows the texts to Sonja. He looks over and sees Isak on his phone not listening to his friends. This isn't his usual behavior with them. Even is all sorts of confused. 

“Are we going?” She asks. 

“I don't know?” He replies, still laughing.  
~  
After them both freaking out about what to wear and changing their minds over whether they're going or not, they finally make it to Isak's. 

They go around Isak's house to the backyard where they're greeted with silent confusion from Isak's crew. 

Luckily Isak comes over to them immediately. 

“Hi, so glad you could make it Even!” Isak says happily going for a quick hug, Even nearly faints. “And... What's your name again?” Isak asks Sonja guiltily. 

“Sonja,” she says slowly in her condescending tone. 

“Right,” Isak says with a snap of his fingers still smiling brightly. “Well come on over there's plenty of drinks,” Isak leads them to the circle of chairs sat around a small fire pit.

Sonja sits immediately and Isak leads Even over to where he was rolling a joint. 

“Want to share it with me?” Isak asks holding out the freshly rolled joint. Even is about to say he doesn't smoke when Vilde comes over and interrupts. 

“Isak who are they?” She asks rather loudly. 

“What do you mean? This is Even and Sonja,” Isak point out. Even is impressed he remembers both their names. 

“Right but why are they here?” She asks with malice clear in her voice. Even cringes ready to grab Sonja and get out. This is the moment where Isak realizes he's made a mistake and Even is actually a big loser. 

“Vilde that's a very rude thing to ask,” Isak replies with a frown. She visibly deflates at this. “Even is my new friend,” Isak says placing his hand on Even's lower back protectively. “And I thought we could all get to know him. I mean look at him, he's adorable and this is my party.” Even is two seconds from dying a happy, happy death at this point. 

“I'm sorry, I just haven't seen you show any interest in hanging around with people like them is all,” Vilde continues ignoring Even completely. Isak sighs at her. 

“You'll have to forgive Vilde she doesn't mean to be hurtful she just loves a good gossip,” Isak says to Even with a fond eye roll. Vilde gives an offended eyebrow raise, but Isak is pulling Even away again. “So how about this joint now?” Isak asks again. 

“Sure,” Even shrugs. The thing is he hasn't smoked before, ever, but he doesn't want Isak to think he's boring. Isak gives him a slow smile as he lights the joint and takes a long drag. He looks so sexy, blowing smoke out into the night air. He hands the joint to Even. Shit. 

He must take a little too long and look a little unsure because Isak smirks at him and asks, “have you ever smoked before?” Even freezes. 

“Umm not exactly,” he replies. 

“You're so cute!” Isak gushes taking the joint back. “Here let me show you,” Isak puts it up to his lips. “Just breathe in a little at first and breathe out normally so you don't cough,” He places the joint back between Even's lips and watches him closely. Even takes a small hit and breathes out. His throat burns and he wants to cough, but forces himself not to. He doesn't want to look stupid in front of Isak. He's pretty proud of himself for not counting because for a second that want a given, but he's more just relieved Isak didn't make fun of him.

Even can see Sonja watching them from the corner of his eye. She doesn't look as though she approves of his new found interest, but Even can't say no when Isak is looking at him like he's the most interesting person there. 

“So Even, how come I never see you around?” Isak asks, leaning in close like he wants to hear every single syllable slide off Even's tongue. 

“Well I don't really go out much and you know...” Even trails off figuring Isak will fill in the rest, but his troubled raised eyebrow says different. “Because you're you and I'm just a loser,” Even finished tightly.

“What? Even you're not a loser and anyone who thinks that is stupid. You're–”

“Look that's very nice of you to say but I'm not like you. You shine, I fade into the background,” Even interrupts. Isak gives him one of those shiny smiles.

“You know, people tell me things like that all the time, but I don't think it's ever meant as much to me as it did right now coming from you.” With that Isak kisses him on the cheek and walks over to Jonas. Even stands in the same spot, unmoving and stunned.

Even and Sonja stay a little longer after that, but they end up going home early. All of Isak's friends, excluding Vilde, are nice enough but it was obvious they stuck out. 

That night Even is laying in bed staring at the ceiling, thinking of Isak. Why did he invite him? Why does he keep talking to him? He hears his phone go off and walks over to check it. 

Isak: Come to the skate park tomorrow

Isak: maybe don't bring Sonja this time ;)

What is Isak's deal? And what's with all the winky smiley faces? Even wonders as tries to think of a response.

Even: why?

Isak: I wanna see you

Even can't stand by and let this summer pass him by like the rest he decides he just needs to go for it, if he gets hurt at least he'll have the memories.

Even: okay

~  
Even is nervous to go someplace without Sonja by his side. She's like his safety net, always there to back him up, but he needs to do this. He'll be fine, he tells himself as he walks up to the skate park. 

He spots Isak trying some trick as his friends laugh at his failed attempts. 

“Hi,” Even says shyly as he approaches. 

“Hi!” Isak says excitedly when he sees Even. He steps off the board and walks over to Even. “How are you?” 

“Good,” Even says cheerfully, having Isak's attention all on him is overwhelming, but it feels so good. 

“Isak what's the deal dude?” Mahdi asks harshly before Even can return the question.

“What?” Isak asks. All of his friends kind of shake their heads like Isak is being dumb. 

“Maybe I should go,” Even says quietly to only Isak. 

“No, you just got here.” Isak pouts slightly and if that isn't the cutest thing Even has ever seen. 

“It's okay, I'll let you get back to your friends.” Even turns to leave. 

“Wait,” Isak runs after him to catch up. “We can do something else.” 

“Hmm?” Even makes a confused noise, looking back to see all Isak's friends looking after him in shock. 

“I shouldn’t have asked you here with all my friends after I made it seem like we would be alone. I'm sorry,” Isak explains and Even is still in shock from Isak following him. 

“It's fine,” Even says slowly.

“No it was dumb and then my friends were kind of assholes, so let me make it up to you?” Isak asks with sort of pleading eyes. 

“Uh okay?” Even answers more like a question than an agreement. Isak takes it anyways.

“Come on,” Isak says holding out his hand to Even. He takes it and Isak starts jogging off pulling Even along with him. 

They run all the way to the beach, hand in hand. Even is smiling so big and much that he feels like his face is going to crack. 

“Have you ever gone surfing?” Isak asks him when they reach the sand. 

“Uh... No,” Even says bashfully. 

“I'm going to teach you so much this summer baby,” Isak smirks, walking off towards the surf shack on the side of the beach. Even is beginning to realize Isak won't ever stop surprising him. He sputters over the nickname before composing himself and quickly following after Isak. 

Even gets to the shack just as Isak is thanking the guy behind the counter and handing Even a longboard. Then they walk towards the water. 

“There's only one board?” Even states as they reach the ocean’s edge. 

“Yeah, how else would I teach you?” Isak says with a giggle. This boy is adorable. 

“Oh,” Even says dumbly. 

“Come on,” Isak nods walking into the water, Even follows.

Isak teaches Even how to stand on the board and paddle out. He sucks at it, but Isak is smiling like he's having the time of his life so Even doesn't really care. 

After a few hours they come in, exhausted. Isak returns the board and Even's stomach drops he doesn't want to stop hanging out with Isak. They've been talking and getting to know each other and Even realizes he likes him way more than just his crush from afar. 

“So, after you change and stuff can I take you to dinner?” Isak asks a little shyly like Even would say no? Even has never seen him shy before, but he's seen a lot of sides of Isak today he didn't know existed. 

“Of course,” Even says firmly to let him know he doesn't have a reason to be shy. 

“Great, I'll pick you up at 6?” Isak asks with that cocky smile returning to his face. 

“Okay,” Even replies.  
~  
When Even gets to his house he looks at the clock. Five o'clock. He has one hour. Shit.

He dials Sonja quickly on his phone.

“Hello,” she answers sweetly.

“I need your help get over here now!” Even practically yells into the phone.

She arrives five minutes later to see Even on the floor in his boxers eating chocolate. 

“What the hell happened? You haven't been this stressed since finals week,” Sonja asks with concern grabbing the chocolate from him. “Don't stress eat it makes you feel like shit” Sonja scolds knowingly. 

“I think I have a date,” Even answers.

“What?” Sonja squeals sitting down next to him. 

“Isak is taking me to dinner,” Even says like he doesn't really believe what he's saying is true.

“Isak?” 

“I know. We spent the day together, but Sonja what do I wear? What do I say? How am I supposed to act?” Even starts freaking out. “I don't even know if it's a date!”

“Whoa, how did I not know you spent the day together?” She says in mock offense. “Not the point,” she stops him before he can apologize. “When is the date?”

“Six.” He sighs looking at the clock. 5:15 already. 

“Go get in the shower you smell like fish, I'll pick out an outfit for you. And just be yourself he obviously likes you if he's ditching his fans I mean ‘friends’” she says with quotations. “To hang out with you.” She finishes, pushing him towards the bathroom. 

“Thank you Angel!” He calls as he runs to jump in the shower.  
~  
It's 5:55 and Even is dressed, thanks to Sonja, in skinny jeans and a slim fitting white cuffed tank top. 

Isak arrives just as Sonja is bidding her goodbye out the back door. 

“Hi cutie,” Isak says with a smile when Even opens the door. 

“Hi,” Even says trying to hide his blush by looking down. 

“Ready to go?” He asks pointing outside. Even looks up at him again and nods. 

Isak takes his hand as they walk to wherever Isak is taking them. He said it was a surprise so Even is clueless. 

They stop at a small cafe with outdoor seating and twinkling orange lights. Even smiles as Isak picks a table and orders them beer. Even usually doesn't drink that much, but this summer is all about new things so he doesn't blink an eye when they are a few drinks in and on the way to tipsy. The food is great and Isak looks delicious in his crop top and black skinny jeans. 

After dinner Isak tells him he has another surprise. Even nods telling Isak to lead the way. 

As they are walking some people, Even has seen Isak with before, come up to them. 

“Hi Isak,” one redheaded girl says loudly with an enthusiastic wave, her red, overdrawn lipstick shining from the street lights.

“Hi,” Isak says dismissively and keeps walking.

“What are you doing tonight?” She asks, clearly not understanding Isak's body language. “There's a party–”

“Look I'm kind of busy right now,” Isak cuts her off with a fake smile and grabs Even's hand again.

“What's with him?” Even hears the girl ask her friends, but Isak just seems happy to be away from her so Even doesn't dwell on it.

They walk for a little bit more and eventually come to a cobblestoned area with people dancing. There's music playing and everyone is moving with a carefree attitude. 

Isak pulls Even out to the middle of the dancefloor. Surrounded by all the people Even feels kind of nervous. Isak starts dancing without a worry as usual. Then Isak holds out a hand to Even with an expectant expression. 

Even takes Isak's hand and before he knows it they're pressed together moving to the beat with the rest of the crowd and Even feels light as a feather. He doesn't know why he worries so much. With Isak's hands on him, he feels like he can do anything. Their hips sway in synch and Even can feel Isak's abs contract against him. They're only dancing but Even feels like it's so much more. Isak moves against him like this day means so much more to him than just some summer fun.

They dance together for hours but it feels like minutes. When the music starts to fade Isak looks into his eyes with an intensity he's never seen before. Even knows this night isn't going to end anytime soon. 

“Where are we going next?” Even whispers in Isak's ear as they walk back down the street they came.

Isak gives him a devilish smile, “I'm taking you to my favorite place.” 

“Where's that?” Even asks with a laugh that's never felt pain. 

“You'll see.”  
~  
They're back at the beach and Isak is leading them to some caves hidden at the end of the beach, where the sand turns to rocks. Even has never been over here before but Isak seems so excited that Even feels like it's his birthday. 

“This is my favorite place in the whole world,” Isak whispers as pulls Even in between the rocky caves so they are completely alone. The only light inside is from the moonlight seeping through the cracks in the rocks. 

Isak looks so beautiful with the light painting his face in streaks broken by the rocky cave roof. Even smiles at him not breaking eye contact.

“It's beautiful,” Even tells him. 

“You're beautiful Even.” Isak tells him, all joking gone as he stares through his soul. Even's breath hitches as Isak leans forward. 

“Wait,” Even brings his hand up to Isak's chest stopping him from connecting their lips.  
“What? What's wrong?” Isak asks with concern in his kind eyes. 

“It's just...” Even starts filling with shame and embarrassment. “I've never done this before.”

“What? What do you think is going to happen Ev?” Isak asks chuckling. “I was just going to kiss you. Nothing else.”

“Yeah I know,” Even says blushing deep red. He's grateful for the dark, hopefully Isak can't see his flaming cheeks. “I've never been kissed,” Even whispers almost silently, looking away.

“Even,” Isak says softly, turning his chin up so he'll look at him. “You don't have to be embarrassed baby. If you don't want me to be your first kiss I understand, but you being inexperienced doesn't make me want to kiss you any less.” Isak tells him softly, the intensity of his eyes never fleeting. 

Even licks his lips and swallows hard. Isak watches, tracking the movement with his eyes. He leans in again and this time Even doesn't stop him. Their lips touch and Even feels it all the way to his toes. Isak pulls him closer and their lips move together awkwardly at first, but then they find a rhythm and before Even knows it Isak is tracing his lower lip with his tongue. Even lets out a small moan opening his mouth for Isak. Their tongues slide together rhythmically and Even feels like he's never felt anything better than this moment right now. Isak makes him feel beautiful. Even would give anything to capture this exact moment in time and carry this feeling with him forever. 

Eventually they pull apart gasping for air, but their foreheads stay pressed together. Both panting, their air mingling together in front of their eyes. 

“You're amazing,” Even tells Isak breathlessly. Isak smiles.

They walk hand in hand back to Even's house. They're standing out on the doorstep with Isak twirling Even's hair around his finger and Even wishing for this night to never end. 

“I had a good time,” Isak finally says.

“Me too,” Even says with rosy cheeks. “Thank you for tonight Isak.” 

“Good night Even,” Isak says kissing him quickly on the lips before turning and walking down the stoop to the street while waving.

“Night,” Even replies waving back before disappearing inside.

When he gets to his room he flops on the bed with a happy sigh and grabs out his phone to call Sonja.  
~  
Even wakes up the next morning to his phone ringing.

“Hello,” he answers groggily without looking. It's probably just Sonja again begging for more details on the kiss. 

“Hi cutie,” Isak replies with an audible smile. That snaps Even right awake. 

“Um hey, what's up?” Even asks trying to play it cool even though he has no chill after last night. 

“I'm outside your window, get dressed and come down.” Isak tells him. Even silently goes to the window and opens the curtain looking down. Isak is standing there in his sunglasses looking hot as fuck and so cool. He waves when he sees Even standing there in shock. Even waves back slowly, feeling very confused. 

“Where are we going?” Even finally asks, through the phone, as he turns away from the window in search of an outfit. 

“You know I won't tell baby,” Isak replies, hanging up. 

Even dresses, brushes his teeth and grabs a banana in under five minutes, wanting to get to Isak as fast as possible. 

Isak smiles at him like he's his favorite person when he walks out the front door in swim trunks and a t-shirt like Isak. Since Isak won't tell him anything he figured he should just dress the same as him. 

“Hi you,” Isak says, reaching for Even as he approaches the bike Isak is leaning against. Isak pulls him into a hug. Even goes very willing, hugging him back tightly. “I missed you,” Isak tells him looking up into his eyes and pecking him on the lips. 

“I thought last night was a dream when I woke up,” Even admits truthfully. “But then you were outside my window.” 

Isak giggles. “Why would you think that?”

“Because you're Isak Valtersen and I'm just Even,” he replies, Isak just smirks.

“Yeah, am I too cool for you?” He asks kissing his cheek. “Are we a cliche Even!?” Isak yells jokingly. “The most popular boy in school falling for the little nerd girl?” 

Even laughs, letting go of Isak in amusement. “Am I the little nerd girl?”

“Well I'm not,” Isak retorts with a chuckle. 

“You're full of shit,” Even laughs again. 

Isak gets on the bike and looks expectantly at Even. 

“What?” Even asks. “You don’t think I’m riding on your handle bars do you?” Isak nods. “No way Isak we are not this cliche!” 

“Come on babe.” Isak says with a smirky smile. Even covers his choke, over Isak calling him babe, by getting on the handle bars. 

They spend the day at the beach. Isak packs a picnic for them. Even's still nervous with him, but Isak makes him feel like he's special, and Even isn't used to that.

Isak walks Even home that night. They walk hand in hand and Even can't help but think that this is the start of something amazing. He thinks that this is what he's being waiting for to make this summer different.


	2. July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even grow closer. A little drama with Isak's crew.

July:  
The next two weeks are the best of Even's life. Isak takes him on dates and to fun places and everyday's an adventure with him.

Neither of them talk to anyone else much, just each other everyday.

There's been times, when they are out, where people approach Isak, but he brushes them off every time. Even secretly loves it because it makes him feel special to Isak, but it also worries him. Isak never tries to bond with both their friends after the first few times they hung out. 

One morning Isak calls him down telling him to get dressed quick because they're going somewhere. Even sprints to him like usual. Spending time with Isak is easily all he wants to do.

Even gets outside and sees Isak standing by his bike looking hot as always.

“Come on get on my bike we're going to the beach to show you off my little nerd girl,” Isak says hopping on and motioning for Even to follow. 

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t you trust me?” Isak asks with a joking tone but serious eyes. 

“Of course,” Even replies without hesitation.

When they get to the beach, Isak leads them to the most crowded part of the beach that they usually avoid. Even sees pretty much the whole school is there. It's hot today and everyone wants to be in the water. Noting that and Isak's friends being present; Even starts to feel a little nervous. 

“Isak what are we doing over here?” Even asks as he fidgets nervously. 

“Making a statement cutie,” he tells him as he puts his arm around Even's waist and leads him towards the sand. 

Everyone watches as Isak walks with Even down the middle of the beach past the entire school, including Sonja and one of her choir friends who are sun tanning. They all look confused and shocked but Isak is smiling and laughing and Even only has so much resolve, soon he's laughing and smiling like an idiot along with Isak. They walk right up to where Isak's friends are grilling and Isak sits down in a chair casually like he didn't just basically tell the entire school that him and Even are a thing. 

Then he pats his lap for Even to sit. Even nearly faints, but nonetheless he told Isak he trusts him so he sits in his lap and Isak smiles like he just won the lottery and suddenly it's all worth it. Even knows their whole class is behind them watching and probably talking, but looking at Isak nothing else matters. So Even leans right into his space and kisses him and Isak responds with a happy hum deepening the kiss. 

They pull apart with soft smiles and loving stares.

Someone, probably Jonas, clears their throat and Isak and Even look over to find Isak's crew staring at them with expectant looks. 

“Guys, you know Even?” Isak says nonchalantly.

“Yes Isak we know Even, just not the same way you apparently do,” Eva says with a drunken laugh. 

“Okay, do you all have a problem or what's up?” Isak asks impatiently readjusting under Even’s weight.

“No, no just wondering when this little fling will be over?” Jonas asks with an annoyed huff.

“What do you mean?” 

“Isak can I talk to you alone for a minute?” Jonas asks. Even looks at Isak questioningly with a sinking feeling. 

“Um yeah,” Isak replies, waiting for Even to stand up. He does and Isak gets up from the chair to walk over to the side with Jonas. He has a perplexed and slightly uncomfortable expression fixed on his face, Even notices. 

Even sits back down awkwardly. Seeing that the boys didn't go too far he can hear everything they are saying still.

“What the hell dude? You've been ditching us like everyday and now this whole...” Jonas gestures around, looking for the right word. “Production... today, what's up with you?” Jonas asks in an angry whisper that Even can easily hear. 

“Why do you guys have a problem with Even?” Isak asks sounding a little hurt.

“We don't it's just usually your little flings don't hang around so much and stir shit up” Jonas says with an irritated shrug. “We're not used to it.”

“Even isn't just a fling.” Isak says simply, disregarding Jonas's explanation. It makes Even's chest flutter. 

“What are you talking about?” Jonas asks with confusion clear in his voice. 

“I'm not just fucking around with him. He's real and genuine and I know he's not popular or whatever but you know I've never cared about that stuff and he makes me happy Jonas,” Isak says. Even wants to cry with joy, he knows he shouldn't listen in but this perfect boy likes him! “I mean come on, we're not in high school anymore.”

“Wow okay dude I'm sorry. I just figured he was like all the others.” 

“He's not. He’s so different Jonas, he's amazing really. Maybe a little nerdy and dorky sometimes but I like it. I've never met anyone like him before.” Isak smiles over at him, totally catching Even eavesdropping but he doesn't seem to mind as he laughs. 

“I'm happy for you dude,” Jonas replies then he nods over at Even. 

“But I am sorry that I haven't been around very much,” Isak says honestly.

“No dude, it's fine. I shouldn't have gotten so angry like that,” Jonas says calmly.

“So we're good?” Isak asks.

“Yeah of course,” Jonas nods.

They fist bump, and then Isak walks back over and sits down in Even's lap this time. “You nosy boy, you were totally listening.” Isak scolds with a joking smile as he starts tickling him. Even slaps at his hands with breathless laughter. 

“Stop stop!” Even begs. “I didn't listen! I promise!” Even laughs harder. 

“You're a liar,” Isak says relinquishing his tickling in favor of kissing Even hard on the lips. 

“Maybe I heard a little, but not on purpose.” Even assures him with a small smile. 

“And how do you feel about all that?” Isak asks fully aware that every one of his friends is now listening in after eavesdropping along with Even. 

“I feel the same Isak,” Even says adamantly, tone softening. “You were my first kiss Isak. I would've thought you already know how I feel. I've never felt this strongly for someone before,” Even whispers the last part in his ear, just for them. 

Isak kisses him softly. Hearing “awws” from the girls, and Magnus, in the background. Isak pulls back laughing at them. 

They have a nice afternoon of grilling and eating and day drinking, mostly just Eva on the drinking. 

Later, Isak goes down to the shack with a few of the guys for more firewood as it's well into the night now and starting to get dark. Even sits there smiling after him, feeling lucky, when Vilde comes to sit down next to him. 

“Heii Even!” She says sweetly. He gives her a sideways glance but returns her greeting civilly. “I just wanted to properly apologize for you know...” She trails off uncomfortably. “Anyways I'm sorry if I or anyone else hurt your feelings or anything. We just didn't realize you and Isak were serious,” she laughs forcefully. “Uh yeah so I hope we can move on and be good friends now? It just would be kind of awkward if we weren't since you know...you're with Isak now and you'll probably be around and–” she keeps rambling but Even kinda zones out, he appreciates her caring enough to apologize though. 

“Thank you Vilde that's very big of you. I forgive you of course and I hope we can get past this and be friends as well,” Even nods. 

“Are you guys bonding over here?” Isak asks as he gets back and sees them sitting together. 

“Yes!” Vilde cries with a laugh. 

“Good,” Isak says pulling Even out of the chair. “But I have to take Even home now.”

“Okay bye Even,” she calls as Isak starts to pull him towards the bike. And the rest of his friends chorus their own “bye Even”. 

“We could've stayed,” Even tells him when they're leaving. 

“Yeah, but I want you alone.” Isak practically growls. Even feels his blood run hot at that. 

They get back to Even's quickly. Even practically runs up to his door with Isak close behind. 

“My parents are asleep so you have to be quiet.” Even says sternly as he unlocks the door.

“I can be quiet, can you?” Isak asks as he walks inside past Even, grabbing his butt on the way in. Even stifles a squeal as Isak smirks at him.

“Come on you little shit,” Even whispers into Isak’s ear as he guides Isak upstairs to his room from behind, hands around Isak’s waist.

When they get into Even's room he shuts the door behind them and turns back to see Isak laid out on the bed. Swallowing hard he walks over to Isak slowly.

He crawls onto the bed laying his body right on top of Isak's so they're lined up head to toe. Even can feel his body shaking slightly against Isak's.

“Don't be nervous we can go slow,” Isak assures, flipping them over so he's on top. “I'm going to make you feel good cutie.”

Even stops breathing when Isak touches him under his shirt. Isak's strong hands glide across Even's chest slowly making Even want to scream. 

Then Isak looks him in the eye sternly while holding the trim of the t-shirt, asking if he can take it off. Even nods excitedly. Isak whips Even's shirt over his head and immediately starts kissing down his chest. Even feels himself heating up as Isak gets closer to the top of his pants. Isak looks up at him one last time to ask, with his eyes, if Even still wants this. He does of course, so Isak pulls his shorts and boxers off in one go.

Isak takes Even down his throat quickly after that. He is relentless as Even tries his best to not make a noise in the quiet house. Even grips the sheets hard as Isak picks up the up and down pace. They both know he won't last long.

Even screams when he comes, but looking into Isak's eyes it doesn't matter because it's just them in that moment.   
~  
Even wakes up the next morning to his door slamming shut and Isak looking at him with wide eyes, in just boxers.

“What's wrong?” Even asks groggily. 

“I uh went to the bathroom and I kind of ran into your mom on the way back.” Isak says, sounding terrified.

“Oh shit,” Even laughs. “What did she say?”

“Nothing, I ran back in here before she could respond!” Isak yells not finding this as funny as Even apparently does. 

“That's hilarious,” Even howls.

“Why are you laughing?! This isn't funny Ev,” Isak pouts. 

“Oh come here,” Even says motioning him back to bed. “It's fine, they're cool. If they weren't I wouldn't have let you sleep here,” Even tells him once Isak is back in his arms. Even kisses the top of his head and pulls them both back up. “Come on you can meet everyone now, it's almost breakfast time.” he says with a glance at that clock.

“What?” Isak asks looking scared again.

They head downstairs and Even sits them both down at the end of the table across from his dad, Terje. All of his brothers come running in after Klara, his mom, calls “breakfast is ready”. The old man that stays with them sits down too his name is Larry and he’s like a grandpa to Even and his brothers. Then Sonja is walking in with Even's aunt and sitting down too. 

“So he's here to stay?” Sonja asks with a skeptical look in Isak's direction. 

“Oh hush, you be nice to the poor boy. We don't even know his name yet!” Klara scolds Sonja as she puts pancakes on the table, giving Isak a caring smile.

“I'm Isak,” he tells them shyly. Even doesn't know what to do with himself Isak is never shy. 

“I'm Klara and this is Terje,” she says pointing to Even's father. “And you know Sonja right?” Isak nods. “Her and Even have been friends for so long she's basically family at this point,”she rambles. “I'm glad you're joining us for breakfast dear.” She finishes after everyone is introduced. 

“Thank you,” Isak replies and they start passing food around. 

Even feels bad throwing Isak into his mess of a family, but there's no good way to prepare someone for his house.

“So is Isak your boyfriend now or?” Sonja asks suddenly, she's always been blunt. Even chokes on his orange juice. 

“Sonja!” Klara scolds. 

“What? He's having sleepovers and introducing him and I just met him, just wondering?” Sonja defends with her hands up. “Maybe if you called me back,” she mumbles under her breath. 

“Sonja, are you jealous?” Even teases. “Now that I've got a man in my life, you feel neglected?” He laughs, she rolls her eyes and scoffs.

“Well you've been AWOL for the last two weeks,” she grumbles. 

“So Isak is here to stay?” Terje asks noisily. 

“Yeah who is this kid Ev?” His brother Theo asks.

“You are all nosy, leave them alone!” Klara scolds again. Even lets out a shaky breath. 

After breakfast Klara asks Even to help with the dishes. He shoots Sonja a threatening look and hopes his family doesn't torture Isak while he's gone.

“So, I met Isak this morning in the bathroom.” Klara states casually.

Even knows his mom too well to not be expecting this. She's cool and doesn't have a lot of rules, but Even’s never brought anyone around before and she knows it means something. “Um yeah.”

“Something tells me I wouldn't have met him if you weren't serious about him.”

“You're right, as always.” Even confirms with a small smile.

“I like him,” she says after a moment. Even smiles wide at his mom. 

After chatting with Sonja for awhile, so she doesn't feel neglected, they say goodbye to everyone and head for the skate park. Isak promised to teach Even to skate. 

When they get outside Even knows they should talk about breakfast, but he just can't find the right words to bring it up. 

They walk for a little while in silence before Isak stops them. “Even what's up? You're fidgeting around I can tell you want to say something, just spit it out babe.”

“It's just..” Even tries. “What are we?” He blurts.

“We can be whatever you want cutie pie,” Isak tells him with a cocky smile. 

“No jokes.” Even says seriously looking at Isak with severity. 

“No jokes.” Isak says back with a nod of understanding.

“I want to be your boyfriend. No flings or other people just you and me.” Even admits.

“Okay,” Isak agrees, sealing it with a kiss. 

“Okay?” Even asks against Isak's lips. “That easy?”

“Yes, of course.” Isak replies slowly.

“I just I don't know..” Even trails off. “I guess I thought you wouldn't want to be exclusive.”

“I know you heard what I said on the beach so I don't know why you would think that.” Isak says quietly to Even.

“Because of your reputation.” Even mumbles back.

“Well none of those other boys were like you Even. It's as simple as that.” Isak says loudly, baring it all for Even to hear. “People change.” Isak adds with a hint of melancholy.

“Well good because I don't want to share you.” Even says matter of factly. Isak's expression brightens at that. “And I'm sorry for this morning. I know they're a bit... much.” He says with a grimace.

“Uh yeah,” Isak chuckles. “They were sweet though. They all care about you a lot, that's obvious. I just wanted them to like me because I like you a lot cutie.”

“They do,” Even assures.

“Really?” Isak says with a giant smile.

“Yeah, mom said she likes you so you're basically in. She's in charge,” Even laughs. Isak smiles impossibly wider and grabs Even's hand as they continue walking.

Jonas is already skating with a few other people when they get there. Isak grabs a board for them. 

“Hey dude,” Isak greets him. 

“Hey guys,” Jonas waves. Even waves back still a little wary of Isak's friends yet. 

“I'm teaching Even to skate, I swear you don't know how to do anything babe,” Isak laughs at him. 

“I can cook,” Even shrugs.

“Ooo that's good to know,” Isak tells him thoughtfully with another kiss. “Now get on the board,” Isak points. Even does but quickly grabs Isak by the shoulders to steady himself. Isak laughs. “Babe you have to let go to skate.”

“No I think that's enough for me, too scary.” Even says getting off the board. 

He can see Isak's friends shaking their heads behind them with stifled laughs, but Isak just smiles. 

So Isak skates with Jonas and the guys and Even watches happily from the side.

Awhile later they're done for the day and Isak and Even start walking. They don't have a destination in mind just walking, fingers laced together sweetly. 

Their little walk is cut short when it starts pouring. It's really coming down hard, but they don't care. Even tells Isak he's always wanted a romantic kiss in the rain, so Isak just kisses him and they both smile at each other. They kiss a little longer, but then it gets cold and they run towards shelter and warmth.

They go to Isak's house because it's the closest and they're soaked. Isak just laughs as they make a huge puddle in the foyer. 

“Mom is going to flip,” he laughs grabbing a bunch of towels and throwing them on the floor and at Even. 

They run upstairs to Isak's room laughing and teasing each other the whole way. 

Isak gets Even some sweatpants and a hoodie. Even wants to cry at the domesticity of wearing each other's clothes. They lay down in Isak's bed cuddling close to each other under the duvet. Isak holding Even close to his chest, legs tangled together. A mountain of pillows behind his head. They fall asleep warm and loved.   
~  
Even wants to do something nice for Isak one day but of course Isak already has a plan in mind.

They're at the beach building a sandcastle with some people Isak knows from school. It's huge and a lot of fun, but when they finally finish there's sand everywhere. 

“Babe, I'm full of sand let's go home.” Even pleads. 

“But I thought we could kayak or something?” Isak says. 

“Please, I just want to relax with you.” 

“Okay, I just want you to have fun baby.” Isak says sweetly. 

“I am, every second with you is amazing Isak, but I'm getting tired” Even admits.

“Oh haha sorry cutie. I just know you wanted this summer to be special and mean something to you.”

“It is, I have you!” Even squeals kissing his cheek repeatedly. 

“So sappy,” Isak chuckles, turning his head to kiss him properly. 

“Come on we're going to mine. I have a surprise of my own,” Even winks at him. 

“What is it?” Isak asks, knowing all too well that Even won't tell. He shakes his head stubbornly.   
~  
Even pulls Isak with him into the bathroom as soon as they get to his house.

He turns on the water for a bath and grabs the bubbles. He also throws some rose petals in. Isak watches him with a soft, loving expression. He finds it harder and harder everyday to not use the “L” word with Isak, but he doesn't want to scare him. It has only been a month since they spoke for the first time, but it feels more and more true everyday that goes by without saying it.

When the bath is ready Even strips quickly down to his boxers and then starts slowly taking off Isak's clothes. He touches his boyfriend lightly and sensually undresses him. When they are both naked they slowly sink into soapy bath, bubbles are everywhere as they sit across from each other with loving stares, looking into each other's eyes. It's a big bath in front of a huge window letting in the summer sun, but Even feels closer to Isak than he has all week. 

They talk for hours until the bath runs cold, but they still talk and tease and giggle. They splash each other, the bubbles slouching over the edge onto the floor, but Even doesn't complain because he loves being close to Isak. He loves seeing Isak's walls come down as they learn more and more about each other.

“Thank you for this baby,” Isak says once they get out and Even wraps him in a big fluffy towel.

“You deserve to be spoiled as much as you spoil me,” Even responds hugging him over the towel wrapped around his body. 

“But this summer is about you,” Isak argues.

“Have you been talking to Sonja?” Even scolds.

“Maybe, but I want you to remember this summer Ev. I want you to remember me.” 

“Isak,” Even says firmly. “I could never forget you.”

Isak looks up at him with big, almost tearful, eyes, “I love you Even. I'm sorry if it's too soon and I know you're going to college in the fall, but I do and I want you to know.”

Even stares at him slack-jawed for a moment before he responds with, “I love you too Isak. I have since probably that first day we talked.”

“Really? You knew then?” Isak asks. 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“Wow,” Isak whispers back. 

They laze around in Even's bed for the rest of the day, making out and giggling. 

When it starts to get dark Even has another idea to spoil Isak and show him that he is loved right back.

“I wanna take you somewhere,” Even says standing up. 

“Right now?” Isak asks still laying in bed with just a towel on. He refused to get dressed earlier and Even had just laughed and let him be. 

“Yeah come on, get dressed.” Even says grabbing his wallet and keys, trying to hurry Isak along. 

“You're not gonna tell me where we're going, are you?” 

“No, but I'll give you a hint, we're taking the car.” Even says as they walk out to the garage.

“You can drive?” Isak asks, clearly surprised.

“Yeah,” Even says smugly. “I'll teach you sometime.”

“No way that's too scary,” Isak argues. 

Even laughs, opening the passenger door for him and going around to get in himself. 

“It's pretty sexy that you can drive. You look really good behind the wheel like that,” Isak says as Even starts up the car. 

How does this boy still manage to make him so flustered, Even wonders as he feels his cheeks heat up. 

They arrive at the Cedar Point drive in movie just in time for the movie to start.

They get out of the car to open the back to sit. Even opens the door revealing a perfect cozy nest of blankets and pillows he set up for the to cuddle the whole movie. The back is completely with all Isak's favorite snacks and candy that Even knows he loves. 

Neither of them know what movie was playing. They spend the whole film making out under the blanket. It's warm and cozy and full of love in that car.


	3. August

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak is becoming domestic. Everyone goes to a party. They go on a date.

August:  
“Morning baby!” Even says, jumping on top of Isak.

“Uh Ev, get off,” Isak grumbles pushing at him half-hearted with his eyes still shut. “It's too early.”

Even chuckles, kissing him on the cheek. Isak tries to stop the happy smile that spreads across his face every time Even kisses him, but it's impossible. 

“Come on baby it's already eleven!” Even warns him. 

“Yeah, but we stayed up late last night.” Isak whines. Even rolls his eyes. Isak used to be such a wild child always at parties and going out and now they've been together for a month and Isak never wants to leave the bed. Even doesn't really mind though he loves cuddling with Isak and getting the beautiful boy all to himself, he's just surprised that Isak turned out to be so lazy and clingy. 

“You used to go out every night and party all the time and now look at you all domestic, loving a night in with a good book.” Even teases.

Isak opens one eye with a scowl. “I'm still a party king.” 

“Hate to break it to you babe, but not anymore. You’ve lost your cred.” Even says with mock seriousness. 

“I have not!” Isak argues, Even stifles a laugh at his angry boy. 

“Do they even invite you anymore?” Even asks, still trying to hide a laugh.

“Oi shut up! I'm still the shit and you know it. I swept you right off your feet,” Isak says proudly from his place on the bed under the covers still.

“You did what?” Even laughs with an incredulous expression. 

“That's right little nerd girl,”Isak replies with a shit eating grin. 

“Oh you think you're so cool huh?” Even asks. Isak nods still grinning. “Well we'll see who can keep their cool won't we?” Even asks with a cocky smirk, before he starts kissing down Isak's neck and bare chest. 

And five minutes later when Isak is screaming “you win baby, you win. Just please Even!” He can't hide the very self-satisfied smirk that spreads across his face right before he takes Isak all the way down his throat and makes him cum with his tongue.  
~  
The guyz + Isak's guy

Magnus: Will you two love birds please come to the party tonight? Isak hasn't been out for ages!

Jonas: Yeah seriously we like you Even, but we miss him <3 

Even: Hey it's not me, your boy has become a homebody

Mahdi: aw Isak, has Even made you soft?

Even: he's always been soft, my grumpy baby boy <3 

Isak: fuck off all of you

Magnus: but will you come!?!

Even: no Isak just wants to stay in and cuddle all day

Jonas: haha dude what have you become?

Isak: we're going

Magnus: What? Really!!

Even: What! Really?

Isak: yeah I'm the party king of course we are, why wouldn't we?

Jonas: hmm idk Isak maybe cuz you haven't been to a party in weeks?

Isak: yes I have!

Magnus: not since you met Even

Mahdi: Dude we only ever see you when we happen to bump into each other while you're on some extravagant date with Even

Isak: ... 

Even: what can I say? He spoils me <3

Isak: well we're coming tonight so chill out

Jonas: dude it's totally fine, we're not mad we love that you and Even are so happy we just want to see you bro

Isak: thanks, sorry I haven't been around as much

Magnus: it's all good, if I had a bf as hot as Even I wouldn't waste my time with us either

Even: haha thanks Mags <3

Magnus: Even<3 I've also missed you, can't wait to see you tonight!

Isak: STOP FLIRTING WITH MY BF!

Jonas: Isak is the jealous type?

Magnus: apparently... Damn!

“Aww you don't need to be jealous baby, I'm all yours.” Even says coming up behind him and hugging Isak close to his chest.

“Get off me, we have to get ready for the party!” Isak grumbles, but Even doesn't miss the way Isak leans into him almost unconsciously. 

“Don't be grumpy,” Even scolds kissing him on the cheek and letting go. Isak seems offended by the loss of Even's warmth at his back as he turns around to face him.

“I’m just kidding,” Isak amends as he dives back into Even's arms, cuddling into his neck as Even wraps him up tight and kisses his hair softly.

“I love you baby,” Even whispers into his hair.

“I thought I was grumpy?” Isak chuckles. 

“You are, but it's okay because it's cute and I love you so much!” Even says cheerfully. 

“I love you too,” Isak says with a little smile, cuddling into Even some more.  
~  
They arrive at the party when it's already in full swing. People are smoking and dancing in the sand as the fire blazes from the tiki torches and the music blares from the speakers. It's a Hawaiian themed party so there's grass skirts and flower leis everywhere. Even giggles as Isak finds them flower crowns to wear. 

Isak starts leading Even around, wanting to find the boys, but they get stopped multiple times. Even forgot how popular Isak is these last few weeks of just them. It's extremely obvious at this party now. Even doesn't mind though because Isak keeps his arm firmly around Even's waist, grounding him. 

They finally make it over to where the boys are smoking and Isak seems to finally relax. 

“Hey guys,” Isak greets with a smile. Even waves.

“Hey you're here!” Jonas responds enthusiastically.

“Guys!” Magnus greets. He runs over to hug both of them, to Even's surprise. 

“Missed you dude,” Mahdi says high fiving Isak. 

“Yeah for real, what have you two been up to huh?” Eva asks with an eyebrow wiggle. Isak scoffs and Even can tell he's blushing. 

“Just hanging out, this one is pretty entertaining,” Isak replies sliding his hand from Even's shoulder to his neck and resting his fingers in the soft hair at the back of Even's neck. Even smiles lovingly at him and he smiles back softly until Jonas laughs.

“You're so whipped Isak,” Jonas continues to laugh. 

“I am not!” Isak argues back pulling away from Even.

“Dude it's fine. We're just not used to you being tied down is all,” Mahdi tells him with a smirk. “You're all domestic and soft.”

“Yeah usually you have a new guy in your bed every night.” Magnus says with a laugh. Even frowns slightly.

Even is aware of Isak's past, but he's gotten kind of attached to him now. The thought of Isak with other guys kind of makes his blood boil. 

“Come on, I wasn't that bad.” Isak reasons, he peaks a look at Even worriedly. “I wasn't,” Isak says to Even. 

“Hey dude, it's fine. People change, we just didn't expect you to.” Mahdi says. 

“Whatever,” Isak says. “Anyways what are you guys up to?” 

Even relaxes at the subject change. 

“Oh we're playing truth or drink,” Vilde supplies cheerily. 

“Awesome I haven't gotten drunk in so long,” Isak smiles grabbing a drink. Even tries not to worry about how much of a lightweight Isak is as he sits down. 

A few drinks later Isak is in Even's lap giggling and on his way to oversharing in this game he insisted Even should play with him. 

“Okay Isak, since Even isn't just a fling did you wait to have sex?” Eva asks, laughing.

Even blushes deep red, thankfully it's dark. Isak smiles drunkenly. Shit Even thinks. 

“Yeah! I waited almost three weeks after our first kiss,” Isak says. Even sighs relieved he didn't say too much. “I kind of wooed him.”

“Wow that isn't like you at all,” Vilde says. 

“I know, but Ev is so sweet. I couldn't just fuck him fast and be done,” Isak says bluntly making everyone laugh and Even cringe. He hopes Isak will stop talking now. “We went slow and I took care of him and made sweet love to him,” Isak says and everyone is laughing so hard and Even didn't think it was possible to be this embarrassed. “I was his first you know?” Isak continues. 

“Okay that's enough now,” Even says finally finding his voice. 

“Oh sorry Evy baby,” Isak says turning in his lap to face him. “I think I'm drunk.”

“Yeah I know you're drunk baby,” Even says running his fingers through Isak's hair. He's so cute curled up in Even's lap that he can't even be mad at Isak's oversharing. “I think that's enough of this now,” Even says taking his drink and setting it aside. 

“Yeah,” Isak agrees, wrapping his arms around Even's neck and snuggling into him. 

“Isak Valtersen are you about to fall asleep? At a party?” Jonas asks him laughing. Everyone chuckles along too.

“No!” Isak growls jumping off Even's lap. “I was just resting because the music has been really bad. How am I supposed to dance to this?” Isak says with a ‘duh Jonas’ face. 

“Really?” Jonas says looking unimpressed. “When has that stopped you?”

Isak thinks for a minute and then turns his chin up and struts over to the DJ. 

“What's he doing?” Even asks confused and worried.

“Don't worry he always does this.” Jonas replies with a smirk.

“He's got everyone wrapped around his finger,” Mahdi says shaking his head. 

Even watches Isak smile his way past security and get right up to the DJ. Even is preparing to go up there and try to get Isak out of trouble; when he sees the DJ laugh and smile at Isak. Confused, Even continues to watch. Isak starts talking to him again and before Even knows it; Isak is strutting back while his favorite band plays. Even stares in awe. 

“How did you do that?” Even asks when Isak stops in front of him.

Isak shrugs like this is a regular occurrence and Even realizes it probably is. “I'm just good with people I guess?” Isak says. “Now dance with me!” He says excitedly.

“I don't really dance Isak,” Even replies with a grimace. He hates to be a party pooper and to say no to Isak, but here with all Isak's friends he's a little intimidated and he feels like the little nerd he was all of high school. “I'll watch.”

“Come on please Evy!” Isak pouts. Even shakes his head firmly. “Fine, I danced long before you.” Isak says like a pouty child before he turns around and heads back to the middle of the dance floor.

Even goes and sits down with Isak's friends again and watches Isak. 

He starts dancing to the beat and Even immediately regrets his decision. He knows how good it feels to be pressed against Isak while he's dancing, but he turned him down. He watches Isak spin and shimmy gracefully to the music. Even's eyes follow every move Isak makes, but after the first song he realizes others are watching too. Even doesn't really blame them. Isak is gorgeous, but he's not exactly happy about it either. 

Isak finds Even's eyes and smirks seeing how effected Even is by his dancing. Then he does something that blinds Even with rage. Isak turns around and starts giving other boys looks too. He hasn't touched anyone yet, but Even feels jealous and possessive already. Then Isak starts dancing in front of some boy, looking like he's going to start grinding against him. Even jumps up from his chair and starts walking over there as fast as he can without running. 

He comes up to Isak and the other boy and grabs Isak by the arms and pulls him away from the other boys watching him. He looks down at him angrily, but Isak looks up at him with a smile like this is exactly what he wanted. Even is so mad, but he also just wants to claim his boy for all these other guys to know that Isak is his. 

Even turns Isak around in his arms and presses them together, back to front. Then he runs his hand across the skin on Isak's exposed stomach. Isak shivers at the touch as Even starts swaying them back and forth to the music sensually. 

“I hated seeing those boys look at you,” Even whispers harshly in Isak's ear. “And then you looked back. I wanted to kill them.”

“You should've danced with me,” Isak says innocently. 

“Spoiled,” Even replies, biting Isak's ear playfully. He squeals back with a smile. 

They dance until Isak gets tired. Then they go sit with Isak's friends again.

“There's the old Isak!” Magnus says with a thumbs up. 

“I've never seen Even look mad before,” Jonas says. 

“You really were jealous?” Isak asks him with a grin. 

“Yes,” Even replies shortly, still looking a little heated. 

“Aw sorry baby. You don't have to worry though, I'm sick of playing games with boys.” Isak assures. Even doesn't really believe him while he's drunk though. “You don't believe me,” Isak guesses. “Well, I'll show you.” Even raises his eyebrows at that.

Isak shoves Even down on the chair behind him. Then he straddles Even and starts grinding on him in front of all of his friends. Even blushes, but can't help how turned on he is by it. Isak continues to give him a lap dance. Even isn't sure what Isak is trying to prove right now, but he isn't complaining. Isak runs his fingers through Even's hair roughly. Even almost chokes on air. “Isak,” Even hisses. Isak just continues grinding and touching him. 

Even doesn't really remember much after that and when he wakes up the next morning he decides he probably doesn't want to know. 

Even looks down at Isak's head laying on his chest. Just as Even is watching him, he seems to wake up and lifts his head up to look back. 

“Morning,” Even greets.

“Owww,” Isak groans squinting his eyes at Even. The afternoon sun is flitting through the half closed curtains. “I'm hungover,” Isak states. Even chuckles quietly trying not to hurt Isak's head more. 

“Yeah, I figured. You drank way too much last night baby,” Even tells him. “Also,” Even starts, looking at the clock. “It's noon.”

“Just wanted to have fun,” Isak grumbles.

“Yeah you sure had fun,” Even laughs. “Last night was a little crazy.”

“Sorry,” Isak says, suddenly looking guilty. “You know I would never cheat on you right? Like I may have been showing off for my friends last night, but I really have changed. You mean so much to me. I never even think about other guys, Even.”

“I trust you baby. I just got a little jealous and your friends just seem to want you to be a fuck boy all the time.” Even tells him honestly.

“They're just idiots. They'll get to know and love you eventually I promise. And I would've been jealous too honestly. I was acting like a spoiled brat, that was my fault.” Isak admits. 

“But it was still a fun night,” Even says. “I have to admit though; I like having you all to myself.” 

“Me too,” Isak smiles, kissing him. 

The stay in bed that day. Isak is too whiny and hungover for Even to deal with. So Even makes him watch romantic movies and cuddle.  
~  
The next day Even tells him they're going somewhere. Isak begs to know where, but surprises have always been their thing. 

“Give me a hint?” Isak begs. 

“Dress nice, and it's outside,” Even tells him. “That's all you get.” 

“Even!” Isak whines with a pout. 

“Get dressed,” Even groans, then slaps Isak’s butt and goes downstairs for breakfast leaving Isak alone. Isak huffs after him, but gets dressed anyways.

When he gets downstairs he overhears Even and Klara talking. 

“I don't want to talk about school right now Mom! It's not until fall, just let me have summer,” Even says exasperated. 

“Even,” she starts, but then stops when she sees Isak. “We can talk later then.” He nods. 

Then Even smiles brightly at Isak, but it looks a little fake to him.

“Come eat baby,” he motions him over. Isak sits next to him trying to push the conversation out of his mind.   
~  
After breakfast, they walk down the shoreline to a little outdoor art gallery Isak had never been to. 

“Sonja and I used to come here all the time,” Even tells him when they start walking around looking at the art. It's set up in a maze like square with white pillars holding all the art. There's also long silk curtains billowing in the wind around them.

“Why'd you stop?” Isak asks.

“Well to be quite honest I've spent all my time with you this summer Isak,” Even says with a laugh. “But also she's busy with other stuff too. We're going different directions now, so it's natural. But we'll always be best friends.”

Isak feels his stomach flip. What if Even thinks they're going different directions too, he questions internally. “Oh.” 

“Come, look at this piece Isak,” Even suddenly says, pulling him to a mountain painting. “It's my favorite.”

“Wow, it's beautiful.” Isak says.

Isak tries to be into the art for the rest of the day, but he's distracted for the rest of their date. He can't stop thinking about the fall. Losing Even isn't something he'll be able to get past, he just knows it.   
~  
Even wakes up before Isak for the first time all week. Isak hasn't been sleeping well this week. Even wishes he could help, but hopefully this is a step in the right direction.

He rolls over to snuggle back into Isak. Even looks up at him and takes a moment to thank the universe for this beautiful boy that sleeps in his bed every night and loves him everyday. Then Even can't take it anymore and has to kiss him. Isak smiles back a little in his sleep. Even's heart warms at the sight.   
“I love you baby,” Even whispers. 

Then he starts to kiss Isak everywhere. He starts with his exposed chest and then his stomach. He moves to his hips. Pulling the blanket back as he kisses up and down his arms then his legs. He kisses every inch of Isak's body, and when he gets back up to his face he sees Isak's eyelids fluttering open. He kisses those too. After kissing his ears, nose and cheeks, Even finally kisses him on the lips. Isak kisses him back passionately. The sunlight is filtering through the curtains. It covers them in orangey yellow light as the kiss slowly, but passionately builds.

When Even pulls back Isak smiles brightly at him.

“What was that for?” Isak asks in a hushed tone; not wanting to disturb their soft morning. 

“I love you so much Isak. Sometimes I just can't hold it all in,” Even whispers back. Isak’s face softens even more at that.

“You're the best thing that's ever happened to me Even. You're my sun,” Isak tells him, still whispering. “The light of my life,” he finishes. Even hugs him close. “Please don't leave me,” Isak says too quiet for Even to hear.   
~  
They're sitting at breakfast with Even's family and Isak is practically in Even's lap. Isak has his feet in Even's lap and their chairs are as close as possible, practically overlapping. Even feeds him pancake from his own plate with a loving smile.

Even figures Isak is just clingy because of this morning in bed, but the rest of his family keeps giving them funny looks. Even chooses to just ignore it. He loves being with Isak like this. He's never soft with anyone else and Even loves having him this way all to himself.

But after breakfast, Isak is still globbed onto him. He refuses to let Even out of his sight, following him around like a lost puppy and it's just not normal behavior for Isak. Usually he’ll go talk to Even's brothers or take a call to check in with his own family and friends. This morning though Isak has his arms firmly around Even and refuses to let go. The longer it goes on that day the more Even starts to worry. His worrying continues to build until Isak says something about them getting a cat together and Even can't take it anymore.

“Isak, what is going on?” He asks rather harshly. 

They are sitting on the back porch swing together, watching the clouds roll by. Even hopes no one will come out and bother them. He has a feeling this conversation is going to be a bit long.

“What do you mean?” Isak asks with a fake smile plastered on his face. 

“Baby come here,” Even requests, patting his lap for Isak to lay his head down. He goes willing, having not been far from Even in the first place. “I know you and you've been a little off all week, but today has just been the worst of it. Tell me what's going on angel.” Even asks softly, hoping Isak won't lash out at him. He combs his fingers through Isak's golden locks.

“It's just...” Isak trails off avoiding Even's eyes. 

“You can tell me anything baby,” Even reassures him hoping Isak will at least look at him. He scratches Isak's scalp gently. 

“I..,” Isak starts again looking up at Even, but his eyes quickly fill with tears and Even's heart clenches painfully seeing his boy this upset. 

“Baby, please tell me what's wrong angel. Let me help, please.” Even begs, wiping away Isak's tears gently.

“I'm sorry Even,” Isak says sniffling, turning his head towards Even's stomach.

“You don't have to be sorry love. Just tell me what's wrong.” Even tries to coax him out of his burrow in Even's shirt by petting his hair.

“I just love you too much. I can't let go when fall comes and you go off to college. I can't just be okay with this being over.” Isak says pitifully into Even's shirt.

“What do you mean?” Even asks with confusion written all over his face. 

“Look Even, I'm sorry, okay.” Isak says angrily sitting up. “I just don't think I can handle you leaving me and us being nothing. I love you so much. You've become my world. These last few months have been the best days and weeks of my life.” Isak tells him solemnly. 

“Isak,” Even reels back in shock. “Isak that has never been my plan baby. I know long distance is hard, but we can do it. We'll figure it out. Right?” Even doesn't wait for him to answer, he just continues on. “I'd like nothing more than for you to just come with me so I can always have you near, but I know that's not fair of me to ask you that and it's not realistic. I mean your whole life is here, but I never wanted us to break up. I would never give up on us, no way. I love you so much I don't think you even realize it. You're the best thing in my life Isak.” Even takes Isak's hands boring into his eyes.

Isak pulls away from Even with a confused look on his face. “But what about when you were talking to your mom? I heard you snapping at her and pretending it didn't happen at breakfast the other day. And then you were saying how it's natural for people to grow apart,” Isak says still feeling unsure and a bit shocked. 

“I just didn't want to think about not seeing you everyday baby,” Even places a comforting hand on Isak's cheek. “Sonja and I are growing apart a bit, but she is an old friend and while she's important to me, it's not the same. I love you Isak, I'm in love with you and I don't see that going away anytime soon.” 

“Oh, I guess I might have overreacted.” Isak looks down with a slight frown. “I'm sorry,” he says looking up at Even again.

“It's okay Isak, but I want you to know I'm in this,” Even tells him, grabbing Isak's hands again to show the sincerity he feels when he says those words. He looks into Isak's eyes trying to show him that he's as serious about them as he was when he first talked to Isak months ago.

Isak smiles, snuggling back into Even's arms on the porch swing.


	4. September

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even is going off to college soon. Isak is conflicted.

September:  
Isak isn't freaking out. He's not. Even is leaving in ten days, but Isak is fine with it. I mean him and Even spend everyday together they're probably due for some time apart. This will be good. Even is excited about going off to college and Isak isn't sure what exactly he's going to do yet, but he'll definitely have more time with his friends and to party. All the things he loves. 

Or everything that he used to love. These days Isak only thinks of Even when he thinks of love. And of course Even will visit, his whole family still lives here and Isak can visit Even too. It's all just fine, Isak thinks to himself.

Except it's not. Isak doesn't think he can do it. Any time apart from Even feels like a stab in the heart. Isak knows logically that's just how it feels when you first fall in love with someone and that feeling will fade, but right now it's the strongest feeling he's ever felt. It never dulls.

“Isak are you almost ready to go to the carnival?” Even asks through his bathroom door; where Isak was getting ready in the mirror before he had a small freak out. 

“Umm.. just a second,” Isak says trying not to let his voice crack with stress. Isak quickly runs his fingers through his ruffled hair and opens the door.

Even shoots him a blinding smile immediately, and Isak just grabs him and hugs him tight. He hides his frown in Even's shoulder as they hug. This is supposed to be a happy fun day. Isak loves the carnival, and he knows that Even will be worried if he sees Isak upset. 

“What was that for baby?” Even asks when Isak eventually pulls back.

“What I can't just hug my gorgeous boyfriend?” Isak asks pulling his signature smirk. 

“Of course you can,” Even replies with a hushed, intimate tone. Even twirls one of Isak's curls around his finger as he smiles at him. Isak smiles back and wonders how he's supposed to let Even go.   
~  
When they arrive at the carnival it's already packed. Cedar Point carnival is the biggest event of the year and people come from everywhere to experience it for themselves. 

Isak and Even meet up with the Isak's friends and Sonja at the funhouse. 

“Hey man,” Jonas greets him with a hug and Isak sees over his shoulder that Magnus greets Even the same way. Isak just smiles with a small chuckle. 

“Hey guys, are we doing this?” Isak points towards the funhouse. 

“Yes!” Mahdi nods excitedly. 

The girls walk up right then, and the whole group walks towards the entrance. 

When they get inside they're all yelling and laughing loudly as the walk through the funny mirrors and take pictures in the wood cutouts. 

Isak is having fun with all his friends and Even all in the same place, but he can't help the nagging feeling of Even's impending departure. 

“Let's go get some food,” someone shouts when they get out of the funhouse. 

After corndogs and cotton candy the gang heads to the games. 

“I'm the master at the shooting games,” Isak boasts. 

“Yeah baby?” Even asks trying to hide a laugh. 

“Yes! Don't laugh it's true,” Isak says with vigor. “I'll show you, I can win you anything you want!” 

“Isak you're not really gonna do that for Even?” Magnus asks with a mocking tone. 

“Yeah come on dude, that's the little trick you used to do for guys to get them in your bed. You already have Even,” Jonas groans. 

“Hey, I still like to woo him sometimes,” Isak says. “So what do you want cutie?” Isak asks winking at him and using the pet name he started when they first met. 

Even blushes and Isak thinks back to when they first got together and Even was so shy all time. “I don't know Isak?” Even says quietly with his little shy voice that Isak used to be all too familiar with. 

“Come on,” Isak coaxes, pulling Even into the circle of his arms. “What about the bears?” Isak turns Even towards them, pointing. “Or the turtles?” Isak asks turning him towards another booth with stuffed animals. 

“The elephant?” Even asks, pointing to a booth with a huge pink elephant. He sounds so small and sweet like a little kid and Isak melts a little.

Isak knows it's the hardest game here, but he never misses a chance to sweep Even off his feet all over again. So, “yeah sure, easy.” Isak says with a shrug.

The boys cackle behind him knowing he's never won that one. The thing is Isak used to bring guys here a lot. In fact, every summer since he was fifteen; he would bring a new guy to this spot everyday the week long carnival was held. He knew which games he could win easily to impress guys, but this was Even and of course he wants the hardest to get prize. Isak never backs down from a challenge though so he just wraps an arm around Even and walks them over to the elephant. 

“Three bullets, please,” Isak says when he gets to the booth, holding out his tickets. 

The worker hands him the fake gun. “Okay all you have to do is shoot the middle of the target, the bullseye, and you win the elephant.” The worker explains. 

All Isak's friends are crowded around him knowing this could very easily end up being embarrassing for him. Isak shakes it off looking over at Even smiling at him with excitement. 

“Isak can you really win it? I didn't know you had this secret talent baby,” Even asks looking so excited. 

“Of course I can cutie,” Isak says with faux confidence and another wink. 

“Isak used to win these games all summer,” Vilde tells Even with the same excitement. Even stands next to him eagerly waiting for him to win and Isak really hopes he does as he takes his first shot. 

He misses. He completely misses, doesn't even hit the target.

“It's okay that's just the practice try,” Even says encouragingly. Isak nods with a little nervousness. 

He licks his lips and takes the second shot. It manages to clip the edge of the target, nowhere near the middle. 

Jonas laughs from behind him. “Oh Even, you should've just let him win you the bear.” 

“No, Isak can win this he said he could. Besides the bear is lame.” Even tells Jonas and smiles at Isak. Isak smiles back as best he can. 

Then he takes the last shot and closes his eyes not wanting to see it miss. 

“Yay!” Even squeals and everyone cheers as Isak opens his eyes and sees the hole in the middle of the target. 

The worker hands Even the elephant and he kisses Isak on the cheek excitedly. 

“Wow baby, that was so cool!” Even says looking adoringly into Isak’s eyes. Isak looks back with the same intensity and suddenly everything clicks in his head and Isak realizes that he wants Even to look at him like that for the rest of his life.

He can't be without Even. He won't. He loves his family and friends here, but he'd rather make new friends where Even is then be close to everyone here and not have Even constantly near. There's nothing here that he needs to stay for and not going with Even would just be stupid he realizes.

“Shit,” Isak whispers into the cheering and laughing for no one to hear. 

“What was that babe?” Even asks. 

“Nothing,” Isak replies. 

“Let's hit the Ferris wheel it's getting dark, and I want to watch the sunset up there,” Magnus says pointing. 

“Ooo me too,” Vilde agrees. 

They all head over. Jonas and Noora stay on the ground because they “don't do heights.” 

“I'm going with Sana,” Eva says to Jonas.

“Wait what?” Jonas sputters. “I thought we were going to watch the sunset together? All romantic!”

“Sorry,” Eva shrugs, turning back to Sana.

“Isak, my man!” Jonas turns to him with an expectant gaze.

“I'm going with Even,” Isak says with finality. Jonas frowns.

“It's okay dude I'll go with you,” Mahdi slings an arm around him with a smile.

“Thanks man,” Jonas smiles back.

Even and Isak get in the first car out of their group. As they move towards the top Even is talking without much response from Isak. He's a little worried about Isak's quietness, but he continues anyways. 

Eventually when they're at the very top and Even is commenting about the sunset, Isak can't take it anymore.

“I'm coming with you,” Isak says rather loud, and abruptly considering they're sitting right next to each other, thighs touching. 

Even gives him a strange look, having been interrupted in the middle of a one-sided conversation about the oranges and reds in the sky. “What?” He asks slowly.

“When you get on that plane in ten days I want to be right next to you the whole way, not waiting at the gate,” Isak turns fully towards Even with sincerity in his eyes.

“Okay, we can get you a ticket.” Even says instantly. “But I mean, how long are you gonna stay because I have to get my school stuff sorted and you know...”

“No Even I mean I want to go with you,” Isak says again slower.

“Yeah Isak I get that, but–” Even starts again.

“No Even I mean I want to move there with you baby!” Isak interrupts loudly. Even looks at him, silently stunned.

“Oh,” Even looks out at the sunset again. “Wow,” he says still looking shocked. “But what about your friends, your family, your whole life is here. I can't ask you to leave all of that for me.” Even looks back into Isak's eyes.

“You're not asking me to do anything and none of that really matters to me if I'm without you,” Isak tells him. “Sure my friends and family are here, but we can always visit. And Even you are my life now. High school popularity doesn't mean anything anymore. I just want to start new. I don't know what I want to do with my life so I won't be leaving much behind. Maybe I can go to college too or I can get a job? I don't know?” Isak pitters off insecurely. 

“I mean wow, I don't know what to say Isak.” Even looks at him, perplexed.

“Do you not want me to come?” Isak asks in a small voice. 

“Of course I want you to come baby. I just want you to be happy, always. You know what we'll make it work okay? We can make it work,” Even tells his boy nodding.

“I love you, Even,” Isak whispers into his chest.

“I love you too, baby,” Even pulls him close and kisses his forehead.  
~  
10 days later

“I still can't believe you're going with him,” Jonas smiles at Isak. “I remember when you first started bringing him around. We all thought you were playing a game. Who would've thought Even Bech Næsheim would make you domestic?” Jonas laughs brightly.

“I know, I can't believe how much I've changed this summer either, but I love him.” Isak answers, looking out the window at where Even is finishing up packing the car for the airport. 

“I'm so happy for you man,” Jonas says, pulling Isak into a hug. “Just don't forget to come visit.”

“We'll visit all the time, you won't even realize I don't live here anymore,” Isak promises smiling into the hug.

The two friends walk outside where Even's family and all their friends are waiting to say goodbye too. 

Klara pulls Isak into a hug as he passes her, “take care of my boy okay?”

“Of course,” Isak promises. “I love him.

“I know honey. And he loves you too.” Klara says giving him another squeeze. “And Terje and I love you both very much, so visit often okay?” 

“We will,” Isak promises again. 

Then both boys get in the packed car with Terje driving. They start off towards the airport and they're about 5 minutes in when Even suddenly tells his dad to stop the car.

“What? Why?” Terje asks as Even gets out with Isak following close behind with a worried expression. “Isak and I have to go do something before the airport. It'll only take a minute I promise.” Even says before grabbing Isak's hand and pulling them towards the beach where they stopped on the side of the road. 

“Even what's going on?” Isak asks as the run towards the end of the beach.

“We can't leave before we go back to where it all began,” Even says with a love stuck smile.

“Holy shit, you cheesy motherfucker.” Isak laughs as they run across the beach to the rock cave Isak took him to on their first date. Even pulls him into the rock cave with a love stupid smile. Isak rolls his eyes.

“It's romantic,” Even whines.

“It is,” Isak relents, pulling Even close for a sweet and slow kiss. 

And it's even more romantic a year later when Even proposes there, while they're home for the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you want to chat or just to feed my ego. I absolutely adore every comment!


End file.
